


Fight Club

by origamiknives



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Phasma - Delilah S. Dawson
Genre: I'm not good at tags, M/M, Pre Relationship, Sparring, armitage is scheming, don't touch touch starved stormtroopers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamiknives/pseuds/origamiknives
Summary: As one stormtrooper rises above the rest, Armitage decides it's time to get himself more involved in the program. It's also an excellent excuse to see just what to make of the new captain— and determine if he is destined to be foe; or perhaps an ally.
Relationships: Cardinal/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 3





	Fight Club

The ceremony was every bit as obnoxious as Armitage could have imagined. Boosted moral, his father had claimed. Boosted his ego, more like.

_Tucked his toy soldier further into his pocket, too._

Armitage couldn't help the scoff that left him as he shook his head. CD-0922… now named Captain Cardinal by Brendol, given the highest honour bestowed yet on a simple stormtrooper. Especially since he made a point of presenting the man with his own, red armour. Fitted better than what the trooper had worn before, he'd swear.

It's amusing how, long ago, he'd had a feeling something like this would happen. Especially after the new comer had (after being a judgmental little brat) shown interest in Armitage. Brendol had seen to it swiftly that the two children never interacted again— though, Armitage noted with a note of satisfaction, CD-0922 wasn't every bit as loyal as Brendol fooled himself into believing.

And that made this promotion all the more sweeter for Armitage. The best birthday gift yet (though if his father hadn't intended to promote Cardinal on Armitage's birthday to further spite him, Armitage wouldn't have been surprised— he doubted the bastard even remembered when it was).

Now he just had to see if he couldn't just swindle away his father's current favourite toy. It might be difficult, after so long, but if he played his cards right Armitage was certain he'd be able to at least prompt issues to arise.

Patience was ever his best virtue, and Armitage didn't mind quietly sticking to the side and out of the way— unassuming— as he awaited the best time to confront Cardinal. He was still shifting through a number of possible interactions and tests he could potentially use, trying to decide on the best one yet. But he remembered back when Cardinal had offered to teach him to fight, just before Brendol had found the two of them hanging out and chewed them both out for it. 

And since he was to be instructing the newer recruits, Armitage figured it a great plan to lure the man into playing along with his little game.

It was hours before there was a window, but the moment it arrived Armitage had wormed his way into the opened opportunity and quickly found his way next to the crimson armoured stormtrooper. He gave the armour a judgemental look, before offering the masked man the best smile he could muster.

"Congratulations," Armitage greeted, wondering just what sort of expression the man wore under the mask— or if he'd grown better at not reacting, "I always knew you'd make it far in the Order."

Cardinal was quiet, but dipped his head respectfully, before speaking up, "Thank you, sir."

"I was wondering if you had any plans later to celebrate this achievement,"Armitage ventured slowly, green eyes bright and calculating as they studied the armour clad man before him. He wasn't sure how quickly his father intended to set everything into proper motion, but the idea of even the slightest lull in activity was enticing— he could work with almost anything.

And he could wait longer, if need be.

The newly named captain seemed to hesitate a moment— though in thought or an unwillingness to offer a proper answer, Armitage couldn't exactly confirm with the crimson helmet merely reflecting back his own schooled features. And then there it was— the tiniest of head shakes.

"No." It was just one word that floated in the air for a long moment, before Cardinal continued— pressing on in a tone that almost seemed edged in curiosity, "General Hux said he'd fill me in on everything tomorrow."

So Brendol was just going to promote the poor fool then leave him hanging for a few hours? If he weren't well trained Armitage might have smirked— instead a soft hum left him and he tilted his head faintly as lips purse as if in thought.

"Well. If you get bored between now and then, I am curious to see just how far you've come since the last time we chatted," That'd been years ago, and by the miniscule head movement the words earned him Armitage could tell Cardinal registered that factor. "I plan on going to the main simulation room in two and a half hours. If you care to showcase just how good our best stormtrooper is."

Then the smirk finally made itself known— small but noticeable, and Armitage wished he could see Cardinal's face— take in exactly what the older man was thinking.

He supposed, as Cardinal didn't offer up a verbal response— Armitage would have to wait and deduce the possibilities later. Green eyes catch sight of his father peeling away from the officers and starting over towards the beacon-like red armour.

"I have some business to attend to," Armitage offered to dismiss himself smoothly yet quickly, "I shall see you later."

With that, Armitage slipped away. He could almost feel Cardinal's gaze fixated on his back up until he turned the corner and vanished out of the captain's sight.

Now it was all up to Cardinal on what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I split it because I'm too excited not to share. Obviously I cannibalized canon here, and I'm not inclined to care too much.  
> Also of note is that I... really don't write this relationship the way others on this site seem to.


End file.
